Iancorn Fluff
by Phanfun
Summary: Ian and Lasercorn get into a crash that sends Lasercorn into a coma. Will his chance at recovery finally make Ian fall for him?


_Although I ship Jovencorn/Lasershire from the smosh crew I still think that Ian and Lasercorn would make a cute couple as well so this is my first Iancorn fic. Also I'm well aware Lasercorn is not an epileptic but made it for the plot!_

**Ian's POV**

I walked into the studio early looking around and saw David walking in "Oh hey Ian you're in early!"

"Yeah so are you!"

"I was doing a video for my own channel." David scratched his head then went into our game room "Hey so look's like we need to set this stuff up!" I nodded looking at all the wires we both sat down and started to look through all the wires "Okay this blue one...is not the same as this one." I picked up a wire and found it's beginning "Okay Lasercorn take your chord and put it over mine." he put his arms around me by accident and we both laughed "Imagine if the crew saw us!" David put his arms around my neck and jokingly cuddled me. We both cracked up then we continued on the wires. Each one was linked over and around each other so there were more accidental cuddling. The last wire I was nearly hugging him as he undid some wires. He then spun around and kissed my cheek, I got up with wide eyes "Um what was that about?"

"Just a joke!" I giggled nervously then the crew filled in.

After the video I decided to go home with David to help edit, we got to his home (With Josh and Matt) and we both sat at his computer. "Alright let's start editing." He uploaded the video then we started to edit. We went through the footage laughing until we were crying. David did all the work as I just told him what I thought then I saw a text from Anthony. "Hey Laserco-"

"Call me David!"

"David can you help me find Anthony he said he needs help finding Mari's house and don't you know where she lives?"

"I do! Let's go." he grabbed his car keys then his phone.

We got in his car and started to drive, I kept texting Anthony but where ever we went he was never there. 30 minutes in I saw David start to sweat and shiver. "David are you okay?" He nodded wiping some of the sweat off his upper lip. "David you look like you need to pull over!"

"I'm fine!" His hand was grabbing the wheel with white knuckles. I was scared not for him but also for our lives. "David pull the fuck over you look like you're going to have a stroke for something!" right as I said that he let go of the wheel and his eyes rolled back in his head. His mouth was opened and his entire body went stiff and shook just a little! "OH SHIT! DAVID!" the car swerved I reached over and tried to grab the wheel. It was too late we crashed into a car, my world went in slow motion now. I saw the driver's eyes filled with fear, my head snapped side-ways smashing into the broken window. I looked over as our car flew up into the air and into the side rails, David was now out of his trance and flew into me. I felt his hand grabbing my shirt as we landed and started to roll. The grass flew into the windows yet I still felt David holding me. Both of our heads hit the caved in roof as we landed knocking us out.

I woke-up in the hospital bright lights shone in my face, everything was till a blur. My body was aching and wrapped in white gauze. I looked to my side and saw David! It was like a sene from the movies he had at least 20 tubes and needles in his body, his eyes were still closed and his hand was holding a strip of fabric. Kalel came in and sat down next to me "Hey Ian."

"Hey what happened?"

"Well David is an epileptic and he had a seizure." She paused holding the engagement ring on her finger "You crashed into Anthony." My stomach fell in that moment "Is Anthony okay?"

"He's fine but he does have a broken leg and back."

"Is he paralyzed?"

"Yes but he will walk again." She looked over at David and wiped her eyes from tears "He's in a coma and paralyzed. When you guys were found he had grabbed you and protected you from a broken neck, they saw the piece of cloth in his hand. They tried to take it out of his hand to put in more tubes but he wouldn't let got of it." The first tears fell down my face as he I heard how slow David's heart was going then I thought of my best friend now paralyzed "I'm so sorry Kalel!" She held my hand and shook her head holding back her sobs "No it's fine he can walk someday and he forgives you I already talked to him."

The next day I was able to walk out but I stayed there at David's side holing his cold stiff hand. "David...I'm sorry you couldn't tell us about you disease and I'm sorry it had to end like this!" I listened to the beep of the heart monitor and the inhale and exhale from his damaged lungs! "Hey buddy!" Anthony rolled in on his new wheelchair "Ian come on you've been here for a week now he will be okay on his own." I sat down next to Anthony who still had a few wounds on his face, but his eyes were still bright and kind to me. He put his hand on my back and looked at David "Do you feel guilty?"

"More than ever!" He patted my back and sighed "You know he would want you to think that."

"Yeah but...if I had only drove then he wouldn't be in his hospital." Anthony looked at his watch and swore loudly "Hey man I gotta go I will talk to you later!" He went off then 2 people came in with a few cans and food "Hey Josh...Matt." Matt sat farther away, he looked at David's face and body "He looks dead!" Josh his his head and gave him a disapproving shake of the head "OW! What?" Josh rolled his eyes then said "Well do you think he's doing any better?"

"No. His heart is still beating and he's still breathing so..." Josh then looked at Matt who shrugged "We came here not only to give you a beer but also to tell you something." I looked at him then he cleared his throat "Well... David is, has been for a while now, gay and he has had a crush on you since you met. I fell like if you were to I don't know do a sleeping beauty thing he would wake-up."

"I get what you mean but I don't think he will need it I know he will wake-up!" Josh shrugged "Not pressuring you so hey have a beer!" I took the beer with joy then we all drank.

Later that night they left but I noticed there was a little room for me on David. I sat down next to his body then laid down and hugged him around his waist burying my face into his muscular chest. His breath slowly picked up then got normal and his heart picked up. Then I felt his arm move! "David?" his eyes blinked open and his arm slowly tightened on me! "David! You're awake!" I called the nurses in and they all saw David awake then went to the doctors. The doctors let me stay as he was asked a series of questions, he answered them all looking right in my eyes the entire time. The doctors took his breathing tube out and he muttered out, "Thank you Ian Hecox." his voice wasn't happy and bouncy and loving like normal, it sounded just like his breathing but with some light words. The doctors eventually left and I sat down nex to him again, "David...I..." He lifted his hand weakly and ran it through my hair with the lightest touch "I heard every single word you said to me I heard them tell you I loved you. I don't want you to feel guilty about this." I held his hand for a second then looked him deep in the eye. "I don't know how to feel about you yet I may fall for you...I think I just might!"

Doctors checked up on us on a regular basis, they told him he would need to re-learn how to walk. All he did was look at me and smile "Can I help?" The doctor looked at us and smiled a kind smile "Yes of course that would be better than a therapist to think of it!" We started as soon as we could it started with him swimming oddly. I had to help him get in his swim suit which was as awkward as you would think, but we took it like friends and laughed as he tripped around. As I wheeled him to the pool I saw Antony and Kalel! Anthony was floating in the water just moving his arms then waved at me and David. David laughed I grabbed his leg and pulled him into the chair that lowered him into the water. I slid in with the 3 holding David's legs, his legs with dead weight floated in the water. I laughed a little as he wadded with his hands "What?" he asked looking at me with funny eyes "You just look funny!" he splashed me then Kalel got out of the pool and looked at her phone. "Hey guys Josh and Matt wanted to come and swim what do you say?" David shrugged and we all agreed.

A few hours later we were floating in a circle when 2 huge body's landed next to us! Josh came up next to us smiling "Hey!" David rolled his eyes and then Sohinki grabbed Kalel's leg making her scream "Oh sorry I thought you were Anthony!" then Mari came. She slid into the water an wadded over to us. "Hey guys I brought a camera if you wanted to make a video!" Kalel kissed Anthony then I heard David say "Hey Ian my arms are tired mind holding me for a sec?" I held his legs then he put his arm around my neck. As he did that I felt something like passion in my stomach. He put his head against my neck and shoulder. We all played around for a while then it was time for the real work to first few things was just to regain feeling.

It took a long time but eventually he was able to start to move his legs there were 2 long metal poles that he would hold onto as he "walked" really he would just slid his feet across the way the best he could. I held walked along side of him as he painfully slid his feet across the floor. He winced in pain and my heart was falling, then I felt something like love or something. He looked at me as he smiled at me. "I'm kinda walking!" His smile...his eyes..god was he cute and...amazing! The way he was strong and he was able to do everything that he needed to I just...I think after the pool I feel in love. He walked to the end and fell into my arms. "Do you want to do another?" I asked as he looked at my eyes god the creamy brown was so...god! As David was walking I bent over the rails I slid my lips onto his. He was in shock at first then he fell into the kiss. As he did his legs...held him up! I looked at his legs and he just smiled "Let's try to walk with out the rails! He walked slowly now on his own. The first step he fell over. I grabbed his chest then he looked up at me kissing me again.

Later that year Anthony regained is ability to walk and had his wedding. Me and David ended up getting married later in 2030 and we couldn't be happier!

We sat at our dinner table looking at each other with bright eyes "Hey Dave do you remember how we fell in love?" he took my hand and looked me deep in the eye "Of course I remember it was the worse accident that was recorded from Smoshgames!"

"Do you ever wish we would quit the channel?"

"No it makes a living right?" I kissed him lightly and then said "I agree."


End file.
